


S.H.I.E.L.D. High School

by Marvelous_Marvel_And_More



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fun, Gen, High School, SHIELD, The Avengers are teachers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelous_Marvel_And_More/pseuds/Marvelous_Marvel_And_More
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So everything is normal, right? You're living your average life until one morning... you're not in your room. (huh?) You're in an alley. (what.) In Manhattan. (ok?...) Down the street from the Avengers Tower. (oh shit!) You're in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Oh, and it gets better. (how?) You have powers. (double oh shit!) Nothing crazy, you can jump higher now. And by higher I mean like three, four, maybe five stories higher? You can almost fly.</p><p>You get by on your own until SHIELD brings you in. Yikes...</p><p>They want you to attend their new high school. meh, ok...</p><p>And the Avengers will be teaching your classes.<br/>(Sign me the f up)<br/>(no really please can I?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One: The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning! Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D. High! Your 1st period class is Chemistry with Dr. Barnes, your 2nd period class is Study Hall with... Mr. Laufeyson (Reindeer Games)... and your 3rd period class is Complex Mathematics with Mr. Stark! Have fun!

**1st Period – Chemistry**

  Dr. Banner was scribbling away as you walked in. You sat towards the back, extremely nervous about your first day. The bell rang, making Dr. Banner quickly look up, around, and at the class, realizing that this was actually happening. He got up, tripping over every object around his desk that he could possibly trip over. He muttered a few curses, scaring the class, because of, well… the other guy.

  “Right, I ah” He tried to speak as he tripped over a pile of books, and caught himself on the desk. He was just as nervous as the class was.

  “Sorry, I uh, welcome to Honors Chemistry. I… I’m Dr. Banner, your uh, teacher…” There was a moment of awkward silence.

  “So, yes, uh, chemistry. We are going to be learning about, well, chemistry, but uh, obviously, we’ll also be learning about how to apply the material to…” he pauses to take a deep breath.

  “We’ll also be learning about how to apply the material to missions.” He said as if he was admitting he’d killed someone. Wait-

  “So I have a PowerPoint prepared with Chapter 1 notes, so if you’d all take out your laptops.” You could tell by his hesitant behavior that he was extremely unsure about this whole idea. He spent the entire class tripping, messing up his words, and pausing to take a breather.

  You tediously took notes, making sure you understood everything. You were lucky to get into this school in the first place. Sort of. Although no one else knew it, to you, this was like attending a school with faculty made up entirely of fictional characters. You still, to this day, can’t explain how you got into this, alternate dimension, the Marvel Cinematic Universe. However, you’re not exactly complaining. Everything was normal at home, until one morning, you woke up and you weren’t home. Before you let your mind get into details you shook those thoughts out of your head, and focused on finishing taking notes.

**2nd Period – Study Hall**

  Your next class was Study Hall, and you had a bit of trouble finding the library, which was tucked away in the corner of a hallway, but you made it on time. In fact, surprisingly, you were one of the first people there. The teacher that was in the Library during your Study Hall period was Mr. Laufeyson, who didn’t even want to join The Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D. after he convinced himself he was worthy of ruling earth. _Yet, here Reindeer Games is._ He sat at the desk to the side of the door, facing the tables that the students worked at. By the time the bell rang, he had put away whatever he was writing on, and got up to walk around the desk and lean on the front of it. He slowly looked at everyone, and decided he should introduce himself, like Director Coulson most likely told him to. He sighed.

  “I am Lo… Mr. Laufeyson…” He corrected himself. However, no one would have even noticed if he addressed himself as ‘Loki of Asgard’ or something.

  “I will be here, in the Library, during this period. I am no instructor, but I may direct you to books you may need for whatever work you are busying yourself with, and you will be busying yourself. I expect you all to be working at all times, and if you finish, or have no work, you are reading. I was told to not allow students to play games… or do whatever else you mortals do. I shall also be reading to you any announcements that the Director has. We’ll talk about things going on in the school, and, if the Director allows it, I might be showing you all some illusions, perhaps how to make illusions.”

  His last sentence made everyone start to quietly mutter to one another. There was a mixture of confusion and fear. There was also excitement, but you couldn’t help yourself from thinking, _but what if something goes wrong? What if… what if he turns against S.H.I.E.L.D. and tries to kill us?_

  “and none of you should worry, or have fear. I am fully allied with S.H.I.E.L.D., and I get along with them rather well now.” He sat down back at his desk and took out something else to write away on. But what he said, it was almost like he read everyone’s minds! _SHIT! What if he did?!?! I am NOT okay with that. That's so fucking rude._

  Mr. Laufeyson suddenly looked up and shot you a death glare. _Fuck. FUCK. Focus on your work. Focus on your work. Focus on your work._ You pulled up the chemistry notes you have and started reading through them, and googled things here and there. You had nothing else to do, and didn’t feel like reading. Mr. Laufeyson was obviously suspicious of you, but his attention was taken away when multiple students were playing games. THEN he lost his shit. Sort of. At least he didn’t yell.

  “What did I say moments ago? I am aware that is it only the first day, and you don’t have much work to do, however, no such thing is allowed. Don’t take this period lightly.” He started laughing, almost to himself.

  “Oh just you wait… until Physical Training.” Everyone looked a little scared by his statement, but managed to focus on their work. _Well that wasn’t terrifying at all. Thanks world-domination freak._ Mr. Laufeyson violently threw his head up and looked at you, like he was about to kill you. _OH SHIT OH FUCK WHOOPS OKAY BACK TO WORK SORRY LO- FUCK!_ He kept glaring at you as you stared at your screen, eyes wide. He eventually looked away. _That was not a good first impression,_ one side of you said, and _no shit Sherlock,_ the other side said. This class is more terrifying than any other class you’ve ever been in. You kinda miss school back home… before you randomly found yourself in this world. You had to mentally scold yourself for thinking about home... the memories always come back when you do…

  _Blaring car horns woke you up to see a cloudy sky, and cruddy buildings. You looked around. You were in an alley, in a city. It was morning. You remembered your name... That was it. You got up and started walking down the street… So many people… You were in Manhattan. You think? It’s hard to tell. More memories came back. You knew who you were. You kept walking. There were so many people. Ow! Too many people. Too many people. The alley was safer; no one was there. It was back down the street, right? You turned to go back, only to stop dead in your tracks because of what was there, at the end of the street. You squinted your eyes. It can’t be. No. No. Oh my god no. It’s the – The Avengers Tower._

  You knew Mr. Laufeyson was watching you as memories flooded your mind. You didn’t care. The bell was about to ring anyway. Everyone started to get their things together, so you closed your laptop and put it on top of your binder. Mr. Laufeyson was still watching you. You, without actually thinking specific words, debated in your head whether you should just glare back or not. The bell rang. This was your chance. You followed a group of students walking out. This was it. Right before you walked out of the door, your eyes darted towards his, and the both of you glared at each other for half a second. You walked out. _Fuck. What’s next for me in this close-second hellhole?_

**3rd Period – Complex Mathematics**

  This was the class you were looking forward to the most. Well, you were looking forward to all of your classes, but this was your first class of the day with an Avenger… that doesn’t have, well, anger issues…

  Anyway, Tony Stark himself is your math teacher, which is thrilling. You don’t know how he’ll be as a teacher, he might expect a lot, but it’ll still be an amazing once in a lifetime experience. He teaches most of the math classes, and a couple of technology classes too. You sat down in the third row back, on the end by the windows. Of course _his_ classroom had a fantastic view. All of the classrooms, labs, and training areas were on two floors of The Avengers Tower. They were designed to look more like a school on the inside, but the huge windows with a view of the city, and the training rooms, brought everyone back to reality. Technically, this was a training facility.

  The bell rang after the last group of students walked in. Mr. Stark looked up from his computer to scan the room. He took off his glasses and got up. He raised his hand without saying a word. He wore a metal bracelet of a sort on his wrist. Everyone looked at each other with confusion.

  “What is he doing?”

  “Is he gonna say anything or...?”

  “What’s going on?"

  He raised his other hand to press a small button on the metal bracelet, and a hologram came up. Everyone’s confusion turned into awe. An extremely complicated equation came up, and he solved it in seconds. Another came up, and he solved it even faster. He repeated this over and over again until it was complete, and the hologram disappeared. He took the bracelet off and held it up for a second, showing everyone, and slammed it on his desk.

  “You all are going to be able to program _that_ by the end of the year.” He said as if it was a set in stone fact. Although, knowing him, he probably legitimately thought it was.

  “We are going to be working with students from a metal works class with Dr. Banner, and this project will be completed and be counted as one hell of a big grade by May. Yes, I’ll be teaching you programming on the side. Math and technology can go hand in hand. I mean, look at me.” He smirked.

  “It’ll be necessary, for, well, missions.” He left the room in awkward silence for a moment. He noticed the change in everyone’s facial expressions at the word “missions”.

  “You see, most of the ‘teachers’ here, try to avoid the reason that you’re all here. They act like this is all normal.” He sat on the edge of his desk as he picked up the bracelet and messed around with it.

  “Yeah, I’m not one of those teachers. I’m Tony Stark. I’m Iron Man.” He started walking around the room.

“You are all here for the same reason, _maybe_ give or take a few. You are all going to become S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. You are starting here, at high school level, attending SHS, rather than starting at college-level by going to the Academy.” He seriously enjoyed being blunt. You and your classmates felt this was too soon.

  “I’m not going to… pretend… that this isn’t happening. S.H.I.E.L.D. needs agents. Young, loyal agents. They’re forming a bond with you. They want… you.” He slammed the bracelet back on the desk.

“Sorry, just had to address that before we get started. We’re going to spend September doing only math, and I’ll introduce the connections to technology, see what I did there, in October.” Everyone opened their laptops and started getting ready for taking notes.

“Oh I emailed all of you the notes. Save them, open them, and let’s get started.”

_That was... interesting._

**4th Period – Lunch**

  Lunch was awkward for _everyone_ , because nobody really knew anyone yet. In fact, you were all surprised this lasted as long as it did. You thought Mr. Stark would’ve blown something up by now, Mr. Laufeyson would’ve killed someone, or someone would’ve walked out. Yet everyone was still here. This might actually work, and you’re not sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing.

  Everyone sat wherever, and lunch was seriously quiet. Your next class was History, which will probably be the only “normal” class you have. After that was Physical Training. You couldn’t help but think about Mr. Laufeyson’s earlier comment.

 _“Oh just you wait… until Physical Training”_ he said. That legitimately scared you. You were worried that you wouldn’t be able to keep up, even though you could jump really high. It was almost like… like a power. You discovered it only about two weeks after you appeared here. It was also why you were here. But once again, just by thinking about it, memories came back...

  _You were running. Running out of the alley, down the streets, up stairwells and down fire escapes. You were running. Normally the alley was empty at night. Someone was there. No, a gang was there. How many? You didn’t care about that. All you cared about was getting away. You were running down a fire escape, and got onto the ground in another alley. You stopped keeping track of your location a while ago. You ran further in, but you saw a dead end. You looked up. Second story, balcony. It was fairly low. Maybe you could jump up and reach the bottom, and climb up? It was your only hope. You went for it._

_You used all of your strength and jumped towards the balcony, but once high enough, closed your eyes out of fear. You waited until you hit the ground, and put your hands in front of you to help. You finally landed. “Ouch… Fuck.” You opened your eyes to see concrete. What? The balcony was brick. That’s weird. You heard screaming below you. You got up and turned around, to see the gang members freaking out._

_“SHE’S ONE OF THOSE! FUCK MAN LET’S GO!”_

_“FREAK!”_

_“FUCKING RUN!”_

_You just laughed. You must have impressed them by reaching the balcony. That’s weird though… You felt higher up than two stories. You looked around… wait, there’s the balcony! What? Wait… You were on the roof. What the fuck? How high did you jump? It hit you. You jumped… three stories. You looked at the roof on the next building. Could you jump that too_ You ran towards it and jumped, and forced yourself to keep your eyes open. You practically flew. The landing was rough, but, **you flew**. _

  That was probably when S.H.E.I.L.D. first noticed you. They always keep tabs on unusual people. You didn’t even think about cameras when you started using your powers. (If that’s what you wanted to call it.) Right now, all you could do was jump higher, longer, and farther. That’s great and all, but you feel like the other students here probably have _real_ powers.

  Anyway, once you discovered that, you ditched the alley. You spent your nights on rooftops and your days continuing to find money on the streets to buy food. Everything went well, and you had a personal routine. Until…

  The bell rang. You made yourself forget about the summer and focus on finding… Classroom 6?

  _Back to work. Fun..._


	2. Day One: The Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS WHERE IT GETS FUN!
> 
> Ok so you have History 5th period with Bucky, Physical Training 6th with Steve, and Language 7th period with Natasha! bLESS~

**5 th Period – History**

  You had already assumed that this class was going to be boring, but you needed a little boring after today so far…

  You sat in the second row, towards the middle, and looked around you. _I’m going to be attending this school from now on, I might as well make some friends…_

  There were people around you that, well, reminded you of _you_. You thought about saying hi to the girl on your right, but Mr. Barnes started talking.

  “Hi. Welcome to History class, and I’m Mr. Barnes.” He said almost as if he was trying to convince himself that.  “Uh, so…” He noticed that everyone was staring at his arm. His sleeves were rolled up, so you could really see it.

  “Yeah, don’t mind… this… Anyway, today you guys can start reading the first Chapter… there are some questions at the end, only six, so you can have them done by tomorrow. You can work with others, if you want, but I have a feeling that none of you have really met one another yet. Well, go ahead.” He walked back to his desk and left you all to do the work he assigned, and to get to know each other. Surprisingly, a boy started talking to everyone.

  “Hi. I’m Derek.” Everyone looked at him. He sat in the front corner of the room. The girl sitting in front of you responded to him.

  “I’m May…”

  Slowly everyone started introducing themselves. Mr. Barnes looked up from his desk after a few moments and smiled. You thought now would be a good time to introduce yourself to the girl next to you. You needed help on the second question anyway. _Good excuse in case she isn’t friendly._ You said hi and told her your first name.

  “I uh- can’t find where the answer to number two is. Do you know?”

  She laughed. Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?

  “I can’t find it either. It’s from the first Lesson, right?”

  “Yeah. Might have helped if I actually read it instead of just looking for words that match the question.”

  “Yes! I probably should be reading it, but I’m not.” She laughed again. You felt beyond relieved that she was nice. She realized that she never told you her name.

  “Oh! Sorry, I’m Genevieve! Nice to meet you!”

  “You too!” _Shit we should be doing work. I’ll start looking through Lesson one again._

  “Ok I’ll start looking through Lesson one again… maybe I can find it.” Genevieve had beat you to it.

  “GOT IT! It’s on the last page!”

  “Yay~” You flipped to the last page of the first lesson and started writing an answer down. It got easier as you went along, and Genevieve was super chill and nice.

  The two of you worked together until the bell rang. You felt good about History class, and you were pretty sure that it was going to be the easiest, and possibly one of your favorites. You looked at your schedule to see your next class. Your smile left your face. Physical Training. _Shit._ This is where reality kicks in and says, “Guess what? You’re still in a training facility! You? Normal? Bitch you thought!”

  You made your way down. You know you’d have to address your… powers… and possibly use them. _Great._

**6 th Period – Physical Training**

            You walked into the Training Room, and your jaw almost dropped. Everything looked so, crazy and, it looked like a _real_ area that the actual Avengers used! The floors were mats, there were areas for practicing fighting, there were obstacle courses, punching bags, and all sorts of other stuff just like that. You all naturally lined up against the wall, and then Steve Rogers walked in. Captain America himself. He smiled at the class. He gave a small wave.

            “Hi! I am Mr. Rogers, and uh, I’ll be helping you guys out with your training. Now, each and every one of you have a reason for being here. Whether it’s intellectual abilities, fighting abilities, or well uh, you have powers. Now, only one of you in this class has powers, so those of you that don’t can practice fighting. My friend Mr. Wilson will be around to help, and Mr. Barton should be around.”

            Wait. He said only one person has powers. Was that you? No. It can’t be. Maybe your abilities weren’t enough to be considered powers, and he’s talking about someone else. Either way, you didn’t know what to do. A few kids went off to start their training for the day, and you stood there. Some other kids started talking to each other. _You stood there_. You didn’t know what to do. There’s no way you were the only one here with powers. That’s impossible. Wasn’t this school for kids like you? Well, it _was_ for kids who were planning on becoming S.H.E.I.L.D. agents. It’s possible that you’re the only one with powers. _Shit._ Mr. Rogers started walking towards you. _Frick._ He started talking, really calmly. He probably noticed how scared you were.

            “Hi, so you’re uh…” He looked at his clipboard. He asked your name, and he got it right. “So you… you can jump, high, is that it?”

            “Yeah, I guess. I can jump a little higher, and farther, for a longer amount of time than I used to be able to.”

            “A little? I don’t think S.H.E.I.L.D. would have been keeping tabs on you if it was just a little.” He joked. It wasn’t funny though, it made you a bit uncomfortable. It brought back memories…

            _“SHE’S ONE OF THOSE! FUCK MAN LET’S GO!”_

_“FREAK!”_

            The memories came back. You started to freak out a little. Mr. Rogers noticed and tried his best to help you, which you appreciated a lot.

            “Hey, it’s ok, I’m sorry.” You pretended to not care.

            “It’s fine.”

            “No, it’s not. I know it must bother you. Look, let’s just focus on the future, right? Not the past.” He smiles a little again. You smiled a little back.

            “So, we can probably have you jump over a few things today, and eventually you can jump up onto the beams on the ceiling.” You looked up at where he was talking about. The ceiling was high, but not as high as the buildings you’ve jumped onto.

            “I could jump onto the beams now.” You laughed a little.

            “Really? Well go ahead, I won’t stop you. Go up, walk around a bit. Watch your balance though.” You nodded and backed up a bit. You kept your eyes on the ceiling as you ran. You ran as fast as you could, and with a decent amount of strength, you jumped up and grabbed a beam. You swung one leg up to allow you to swing onto the beam. You were up. You looked down at Mr. Rogers and smiled. He smiled back. He motioned for you to start walking. The beams weren’t difficult to walk on; they were the width of both of your feet put together. After a while it became too easy. Mr. Rogers must have noticed.

            “Ok! I’m going to challenge you a bit now. Walk as quietly as you possibly can.” You thought about that. That could go two ways.

            “Quiet as in not heard or quiet as in not seen _or_ heard?” You smirked. He smiled at you.

            “Well, what do you think?” He asked. You take it he didn’t want you to be seen or heard. You sat on the beam and took your shoes off, and held them as you quietly walked around. You walked directly over where students were fighting. You noticed that towards the corner of the room, Mr. Wilson was watching two kids fight, and he was helping and correcting them. You decided to towards him. You picked up pace and went over the mats that the students were fighting on. He didn’t notice in the slightest. Mr. Rogers laughed. You stepped off the beam and swung from it. You swung back onto the beam. He still didn’t notice. Mr. Rogers was hysterical now. Mr. Wilson saw Mr. Rogers laughing.

            “What?” Mr. Wilson was extremely confused. Mr. Rogers pointed at you, and you started laughing out loud. Mr. Wilson looked up at you, sitting on the beam. You waved down at him. He looked confused.

            “How the he- oh wow.” He looked back at Mr. Rogers and nodded. He then went back to work. Mr. Rogers looked around, and saw Mr. Barton with his back to him, teaching several kids how to shoot high-tech bows and arrows. He looked up at you. You nodded at Mr. Rogers and made your way to that side of the training area. You were a bit behind where Mr. Barton was, and he didn’t notice you. You sat down just above him and started swinging your legs. Mr. Rogers started laughing quietly, until he accidently let out a loud chuckle. Mr. Barton immediately shot an arrow at the beam, only an inch from your hand, without even moving his head. You stopped swinging your legs.

            “See, I didn’t hit you, now did I?” Mr. Barton looked up at you. “I could’ve, but I’m not _that_ mean.” He smiled. Mr. Rogers walked next to Mr. Barton, and motioned for you to come down. _Crap. I forgot to tell him I’m not good with landings…_

            “Um… I haven’t exactly mastered the art of landing without getting injured.” Mr. Rogers understood.

            “There’s a trampoline over there, I think.” He pointed in a general direction and you saw it. One problem.

            “There aren’t any beams above it. It’s a far jump.” You told them. Mr. Barton looked at you.

            “But you can make it, right?” He asked. You analyzed the jump. You probably could make it, if you jumped at the right angle. You speed-walked over to the closest area of beams to the trampoline in the corner. You sat down, and put your sneakers back on. Mr. Wilson came over and started to talk to you.

            “So, you can like, jump… like that… all the time?...  That’s pretty cool.” You gave him a small smile and got up.

            “Thanks.” You got ready to jump. The teachers watched closely. You didn’t build up much strength, since you were doing distance, not height, and the beams were high enough that even without powers it’d be possible to almost make it. You were nervous. Mr. Barton tried to help.

            “You got it, don’t worry.” He said. You jumped.

            This was probably the most actual _distance_ you’ve ever had to cover. It was pretty far, probably twenty meters or so. You flew over the border, so you closed your eyes, waiting for the landing. It kind of hurt. You muttered a few curses and got up. Mr. Rogers was walking onto the trampoline over to you, smiling. He shook your hand.

            “Well done. Looking forward to training tomorrow.” Mr. Barton started telling kids to go change, class was almost over. After shaking Mr. Wilson’s hand, you left to change too.

            _Shit. That was intense. I mean, it wasn’t like, jumping buildings or anything, but knowing that people were watching me… was weird. Whatever. What class is next?_

            You checked your schedule. Languages with Ms. Romanov was next! Black Widow is going to be your Language teacher!

            _Ok, so now I’m not going to be able to choose a favorite class. This actually isn’t that bad. It’s… kind of fun._

**7 th Period – Language**

            You walked into the classroom for Language, and _every student was fighting for a seat in the first two rows. Yikes._ You wanted to sit in the back anyway, so you went right over. You were next to the only other student in the class who wasn’t in the front, fighting. You were curious as to why, but didn’t question. She seemed content with listening to music on her computer. Ms. Romanov walked in just before the bell rang. You couldn’t even believe it was her. First THE Bruce Banner, a _god_ , Loki, (even though he ~~was~~ is evil as hell), Tony freaking Stark, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Sam Wilson, and now Natasha Romanov!!! You couldn’t believe that they were really here in person. You never told S.H.I.E.L.D. that you were from another dimension, let alone one that everything here was fictional back home. They would go nuts.

            Ms. Romanov was visibly irritated by what was going on in the first two rows.

            “Ok. This? This is annoying. Let’s go in alphabetical order. You guys can wait in the back until your name is called.” She got out a tablet and started assigning seats to everyone. Halfway through she decided to introduce herself.

            “Anyway, as most of you already know… Gavin Johnson, you’re here… I’m Ms. Romanov… Dominica Montez, here… Welcome to my Language class.” She finished. You sat in the first row, near her desk, almost in the corner. Ms. Romanov made her way to the front of the room. Everyone was still in complete awe.

            “So, I know a lot of you are confused. Is this an English class, or a foreign language class? It’s both. We’re going to cover some basic stuff that’d you learn in a normal English class, and touch on a few widely spoken languages, but we’ll also be learning how to write, call, and text in code. I’ll teach you how to talk to someone about a mission, but make it appear to others that you’re calling your grandma. You’ll be able to… talk to another agent about plans but make it look like you’re just some old friends meeting up, or a couple on their second or third date. We’ll also have a lesson on talking into earpieces without drawing attention.”

 

            Everyone got really excited. Ms. Romanov was one of the best assassins in the world, and she was going to teach all of you how to properly go undercover! Now you were _really_ looking forward to this class. Ms. Romanov sat at her desk and went on her laptop.

            “Ok kids we’re starting with chapter one in the textbook on the website I emailed all of you the link to.” You went on your laptop, and eventually got to the notes. Although the class was fairly boring, you spent it imagining actually going on missions and going undercover. You imagined being a part of a team, like the Avengers, fighting crime. You imagined using your powers to the best of your ability, and being a total badass while using them. _That would be so much fun…_ You imagined being able to still use your powers when you went home. Well… _if_ you went home. This was technically your home. Depends on a person’s definition of home. Is home really where you’re from? Or is it where you live? Is it where the heart is? Is it where you want it to be? It’s so hard to answer that question. You thought about when S.H.I.E.L.D. first took you in. When you first met Coulson, and you talked a bit about… home.

            _“Sorry about the grabbing you off of a roof and bringing you to our base part of getting you to talk to us.” Coulson was walking with you down hallways of the base._

_“You’re not sorry.” You snapped. You were pissed. You were doing fine until they bothered you. They practically kidnapped you. You wanted out. Where was the exit again?_

_“We are. Anyway, your DNA doesn’t come up in our system. We don’t know who you are. Could you tell u-”_

_“No.”_

_“…Can you at least give us a name? It doesn’t even have to be your real name; it can be anything. Just so we have something to call you. We’re not heartless you know…” Coulson was really trying to get you to trust him. Or at least not dislike him. You could tell he was truly sorry, but you were still mad. You told him your first name for now anyway._

_“thank you.” There was a moment of silence. The two of you were now leaning over a railing at the underground base, looking over an area filled with working agents._

_He seriously tried to get you to like him. As far as he knew, you were homeless. Ok, you are homeless right now, but you still technically have a home! You’re just… dimensions away. Coulson saw that you were thinking, and you forgot to make it unnoticeable that you were thinking sad thoughts. He tried to help, but didn’t know he asked about the topic you were just thinking about._

_“So… where are you from? Any parents? Family?” This made you sad, but you might as well answer. You had watched Coulson before in the Iron Man films, Thor, The Avengers, and some other things. You knew when Coulson meant well. You had to constantly mentally remind yourself that he didn’t introduce himself yet by name, so you can’t address him as Agent Coulson. He must've forgotten. Anyway, you had to answer his question._

_“If I told you, you wouldn’t believe me.”_

_“Trust me, I’ve dealt with it all, Asgardians, some blue aliens, Inhumans…”_

_“No, it’s beyond that.” You really shouldn’t be doing this._

_“…You’re an alien though, right?”_

_“No… I’m human, from earth, but…”_

_“but?” more silence._

_“I’m from Earth, but a different one…” Coulson started to catch on. You continued._

_“None of this was… real. I’ve never heard of S.H.E.I.L.D., there was no such thing as aliens, or gods or anything. There were never any people with powers, or superheroes. This is different. I think that I’m in a different world… I can feel it.” No, you knew for sure that you were in a different world, but Coulson wasn’t ready for that. You especially did not let him know that you still had your phone. It was frozen in time. The date and time still was at the moment you disappeared. You had gotten home after being out, and had all of your clothes on when you fell asleep. Your phone must’ve been in your pocket when you fell asleep, because you had it when you woke up. It didn’t adjust to this world, which you were okay with…_

The bell rang. You were forced to forget about S.H.I.E.L.D. Now it was time to leave. Back to the streets it was for you. Fun.

 


	3. Day One: After School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOW school is over, so we're gonna take a break from second-person P.O.V. and go into 3rd person omniscient for a faculty meeting, and then go back in second person to watch you go about your business after school. FUN! I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope ya like it!~

**After School – Faculty Meeting**

            Everyone in the faculty had to meet every day after because right now, things were shaky, and scary, and unstable… but no one showed fear. They did at first, because it was Tony’s idea, but after the first day, everyone was a little more confident. Tony actually had a decent idea for once, that everyone agreed with, He wasn’t going to let anyone ever forget this. Speak of the devil, Tony Stark walked into the room and threw his hands up.

            “I am a genius. All of you can admit it now.” He closed his eyes and waited for someone to say something. There was silence. He opened one eye to see everyone carrying about their business. “Oh come on, you guys _have_ to give me _some_ kind of appreciation. These kids are great. This is the future of S.H.E.I.L.D. I can see it now.” He said while grabbing blueberries to snack on. Bruce looked up from his laptop, he was sitting at the table in the center of the room.

“He’s right… I like my students. They’ll all be reliable agents.” Tony held his hand out towards Bruce.

“Thank you. At least one other person in this room has a brain. Anyone else?” Steve was making coffee, and finished as he turned around. He sighed.

“I’ll admit it Tony, I’m impressed. This is working out pretty well. Forming a bond with agents at a young age is smart, and S.H.E.I.L.D. will have more loyal agents, and less… well…”

“H.Y.D.R.A.” Nat said bluntly as she walked into the room. “Less H.Y.D.R.A. agents running around.” She grabbed some files from a file cabinet and sat down at the table in between Bruce and Clint. Tony sat next to Clint.

“These kids have potential,” Clint spoke up after taking a sip of his coffee. “I mean, wow. You had to see the kids in 2nd period. They had never fought before, yet they did everything so flawlessly. They were seriously fast learners.” Clint looked towards Steve, who was now making his way across the room to sit across from Tony.

Steve nodded at Clint’s comment.

“Yes. The kids in 2nd period were fast learners. That one young fellow… Xavier, was it? He was great with up-close fighting. I have a feeling he was already trained.” Steve set down his coffee and sat back in his chair. Clint started talking again.

“I feel that way too! But all of them have no experience! I’m serious, check their files.” He said as he held up his coffee towards Steve. Steve nodded.

“I just might have to sometime. Hey, what about that one… the one who can jump?”

Clint immediately knew who Steve was talking about and said the student’s first name. Tony recognized it too.

“Yeah I’m pretty sure she’s in my 3rd period Complex Mathematics class. She was quiet.” Steve talked about her for a bit.

“I was blown away. I told her, you had to see it, I said, ‘So, we can probably have you jump over a few things today, and eventually you can jump up onto the beams on the ceiling,’ right? And then she said, ‘I could jump onto the beams now,’ like it was no big deal! She did! Oh it was priceless! She walked right over Sam and he didn’t even notice until I pointed her out!” Sam looked up from where he was sitting and sighed. Steve was never going to let him forget that. Clint chuckled.

“Yeah, but she didn’t get me. I noticed her when she was a few feet behind the spot above me, and when you started laughing I had to do something!”

Loki had been sitting at the end of the table, far away from everyone else, while Thor was sitting across from him, trying to be all friendly and stuff. Loki knew who everyone was talking about, and decided to make a comment. He was not happy with the word choices she used earlier in her thoughts.

“She is in Study Hall during 2nd period. I am not very fond of her.” Thor grew suspicious, and curious.

“Brother, what about her bothers you?” He asked. Everyone waited for an answer. There was only silence. Thor knew where this was going…

“Brother… have you read this maiden’s thoughts?” He asked, a little upset. Loki assumed it was best to be honest. Sort of.

“Maybe…”

“Loki that is not kind on earth!”

“But she called me a…” Loki was too embarrassed to say it. He muttered it.

“aworlddominationfreak…” no one heard his comment. Nat questioned Loki too.

“A what?”

“aworld. Dominationfreak.”

“Brother, please speak louder.”

“SHE CALLED ME A WORLD DOMINATION FREAK!!!” He yelled. Tony spoke up, but tried to be calming so Loki wouldn’t kill anyone.

“Well, Loki, what do you expect? I mean didn’t Thor’s girlfriend slap you when she first met you?” Tony couldn’t hide his smirk.

“There is something unusual about this mortal. I feel it.” Loki said quietly. Tony was honestly getting annoyed by Loki.

“Oh come on, you’re being-” Thor gave Tony a look – he had to stop before Loki went insane. Nat actually understood Loki.

“He’s actually right. I read up on all of my students, she’s in my 7th period class and… she’s an interesting read.”

Everyone in the room looked at her, hoping she would tell everyone everything now. Nat sighed. She didn’t want to explain this student’s life story. Ok, it was only like two months, but still…

“Ok. So this girl isn’t an alien, but she’s not from earth. S.H.E.I.L.D., well, Coulson, thinks that she’s from a parallel universe or something. She claims that none of this was real before she woke up in an alley downtown. She can jump high and far and stuff, and these powers are believed to be there because of her exposure to a world where it’s possible. She didn’t come up on any DNA scans, she technically… doesn’t exist.”

Nat’s last words lingered for a bit. Everyone felt bad for a moment. Tony spoke again.

“I’m sorry, you said she technically… doesn’t exist?”

“…Yeah.” Nat answered. Clint cut in.

“I mean, that’s not a good thing, but it’s not exactly a bad thing either. We could use that.” Nat immediately knew where Clint was going.

“Clint, are you insane? She’s young, she’s barely had any training, not even a day, she’s had no experience, we can’t let her get hurt…” Nat went on ranting while pacing back and forth as Bruce continued the conversation at the table.

“I agree with both of you. She’d be useful, but she’s not an official agent yet.” Bruce said. Tony shrugged.

“We can change that.” Nat turned to Tony and stopped ranting to shame him.

“Are you crazy? You can’t agree with Clint. Steve?”

Everyone looked at Steve. Whatever he said would probably be the final say. He felt nervous as everyone waited for him to say something.

“We are _not_ making her an official agent or anything.” Nat let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you!”

“ _But_ , we might need her for the undercover mission this weekend.” Nat started again.  
            “Wait wait wait, hear me out. H.Y.D.R.A. is annoyingly good as picking us out of a crowd, right? She’ll be undetectable. She won’t even have to wear shades, or a hoodie. They can’t spot her out.” Tony nods his head yes.  
            “I like his idea. So that’s three people with a brain?...” Nat felt bad for her though.

“But why?” She tilted her head. Steve sighed.

“I don’t know, it’s a mixture of curiosity about her, wanting her help for us, because of her powers, and I also want to help her. Doesn’t she live on the streets?”

Nat nodded. “She spends nights on the rooftops.”

“That is unusual. She sounds like an assassin…” Thor added.

“Is she a vigilante?” Steve asked.

“Like Daredevil, or Jessica Jones? No. She doesn’t fight crime or anything.”

“Hm. I don’t like her out at night like that. We should talk her into staying with S.H.E.I.L.D.”

Bruce cut in.

“Ah- yeah, no. She was extremely difficult to get in. She doesn’t like being watched by cameras, let alone by agents.” He said. Clint became confused.

“Then why is she going here?” He asked. Nat sat down across from Clint. Next to Steve.

“Coulson talked her into it. She wants help with her powers, and he told her that this was the best way to do it.”

“Icould’vehelped…” Loki mumbled. He and Thor went into a separate conversation apart from Clint, Nat, Tony, Steve, and Bruce. Steve noticed that Wanda had been quietly sitting near him the whole time. Steve figured everyone should listen to her opinion too. He silenced both conversations.

“Hey… Hey guys… what about Wanda?” He turned to her. She looked up from her laptop that she had been typing away on. “What do you think?” he asked her. Everyone leaned in a bit to hear her answer. She looked around at the and then closed her laptop.

“Well… I think we should give her time. Maybe approach Thursday about weekend… and wait few more weeks until approaching about living with S.H.E.I.L.D., or here.”

Everyone thought about it for a moment. Steve liked her idea.

“Good idea. We’ll wait it out.” Everyone agreed. Clint still looked confused though.

“You know; I can’t help but wonder about her now that’s school’s over for the day. Like, what is she doing right now?”

 

~Time travel to immediately after school brought to you by The Doctor~

**After School – You**

You walked outside of the Avengers Tower after leaving your laptop and books there, (not chancing loosing those…), only to realize that you were on your own again. Back to the streets and rooftops it was for you. You let out a deep sigh before walking down a random street. You shoved your hands in your pockets and took in your environment. It was cloudy. Humid. Loud. It smelled like rain. You heard cars passing by, and cars beeping in the distance. There must be traffic there. You hear people talking. You decided to take your phone out. You hadn’t used it in days. You looked at the last text message that you had sent before…

You went on the internet. For some reason, you left a page open before… so you were connected to the internet back home, but time hadn’t progressed. There was nothing new on Instagram, or Snapchat. You couldn’t see anything posted after… so you often browsed the internet, looking at things to remind you of home. You went on google earth a lot too.

You looked through your contacts. God you missed your friends. What you would give if they could be here with you, exploring this world. At least one of them. Is that too much to ask for?... You weren’t sure if you wanted to go back though.

_This is my dream… This is the world that I’ve always wanted to be a part of… but not like this. Right? I want to have people close. I didn’t want to be this alone. I at least want a place to stay. Someone to talk to…_

A loud car horn passing by snaps you out of your deep thoughts. You looked up and put your phone away as you walked faster to be at the same pace as the crowd. It was still bright out. Long time until sunset. You were hungry.

_I think I found a 10 yesterday… didn’t I?_ You searched your pockets and found it. _Yes! Now… where to eat… It has to be something cheap. I have to make the best of this 10. This is the first one I’ve found in a while. Normally I get a single or two after walking around for hours… hey, isn’t that?... Oh my gosh!_ You laughed to yourself. It was the shawarma joint that the Avengers ate at after the Battle of New York. You could tell because there were pictures of them all over the joint. You crossed the street and walked over. It was fairly crowded, and there was a line where they sold shawarma to go.

_Seven dollars? I should get something from a fast food place for a dollar, but because it’s funny… I just have to. Besides, S.H.E.I.L.D. would never let me starve. I know for a fact that if I went a single day without food they’d scoop me up just like when they first got me. Ugh…_

You got a sandwich to go and decided to eat it somewhere else. You had a small backpack with you, (thank you Mr. Wilson), so you shoved the sandwich in there and decided to find a rooftop to spend the night on. You turned down a random alleyway and found the nearest fire escape. You climbed up, jumping here and there, and jumped onto the roof. The building was only six stories, so it only took a minute. You’d have a decent view of the sunset from here. You sat near the edge, and ate your food. The sun started to set. Your mind went back to the place it always did at this time of day...

_What if I woke up back home? Just like that? Would S.H.E.I.L.D. look for me? What would the Avengers do? They might look for me too…_

_I want to go home, but… I’ve been here too long. People know who I am now. I have friends… There are people that… I think… care about me. Agent Coulson probably saw through me. He could probably tell that I wanted to tell him everything, but couldn’t. I know that S.H.E.I.L.D. already fell, so it should be ok to tell them what happened… Everything is caught up to the movies. I’d just have to leave the part out about me knowing exactly where I am, the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Shit I’m tired. I should seriously go to sleep…_

You set an alarm on your phone so you’d make it to school on time. You decided to look through the backpack Mr. Wilson gave you before trying to sleep. The sun was down now.

_Let’s see… switchblade, oh my… water… a blanket, huh. Not bad._

You decided to use the blanket, why not. You laid underneath a random wooden shack on the roof. _Tomorrow’s another day… a good one, I hope._


	4. Day Two: The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok... so today is a little harder to get through. You might have a hard time in class today. I mean, everything can't be perfect, but there are some people that are looking out for you now. People know who you are. People who care... and people who don't. You're going to have to adjust to having people feel strongly about you, one way or another. You have powers. Most of them don't.
> 
> ...Yikes.
> 
> (Btw Loki is very annoying)  
> (so sorry if the reader's reactions don't match what yours would be)  
> (I can actually explain that, I'll have to have a story time someday)

**1 st Period – Chemistry**

Here you were. Back in Chemistry. Homeroom was kind of fun, Mr. Barton is your homeroom teacher and he talked to you for a bit. He said that he helped with the backpack Mr. Wilson gave you, and you told him how much you appreciate it. That was nice. It was the best thing ever. Every time you talked to a famous character, you couldn’t help but smile. They were such amazing people that you never thought you would meet… yet, here they are.

Anyway, putting aside your thoughts from earlier, you sat down where you sat yesterday in Chemistry. You were the first. You decided to look over the notes from yesterday, since you weren’t exactly going over them well in Study Hall…

You looked at Dr. Banner in the corner of your eye, (look without looking) only to notice that he was looking right at you. Weird. You ignored it. He was probably just looking in your direction. You checked again, and he was still looking. He was looking at you as if you had three heads… You just continued reading. He eventually looked away. That was so weird. Maybe Mr. Rogers or Mr. Wilson told him about training and he thought you were weird. He looked up from his computer and shut it, and leaned forward in his desk. You were confused, and started to freak out a bit.

“I don’t mean to be rude or anything I just… where are you from?” He asked you. You looked up, shocked. He noticed.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-”

“No, it’s fine. I would ask too if I were you” You both laughed awkwardly. You wanted to tell him… _I don’t know. I mean I know I can trust him but…_

“I’m not exactly sure how to explain it. I think I know but… Well, I think that I’m from another dimension… Like a parallel universe.”

“Yeah I got that from S.H.E.I.L.D. I meant, like where, there, are you from?”

“Oh…” You told him a bit about where you were from. He listened and nodded his head.

“So, you never were able to…” He gestured to you, “Do that… before you were here?”

“Nope.”

“I uh… I read your file…” He took off his glasses and sat back.

“S.H.E.I.L.D. believes you got them from exposure to inter-dimensional travel. They think gravity has a weird effect on you now.”

“That makes sense! I feel almost like I can turn my power on and off. Like, I only jump like that when I… build up strength? I think? That’s what it feels like…” You said with uncertainty as Dr. Banner listened with interest.

A group of students walked in, so your conversation ended. Dr. Banner nodded at you, put on his glasses, and then put the notes up to help with studying for a quiz you’re having tomorrow. _Wait oh shit we have a quiz..._ The bell rang and everyone sat down and opened their laptops. Dr. Banner slowly went through the notes, reading them aloud and explaining them. Everyone typed away, trying to memorize them as he went along, including you.

By the end of everything, there were five minutes left of class, so you got your stuff together. You figured that you’d spend Study Hall reading through notes and studying for the quiz tomorrow. However, you seriously weren’t looking forward to spending about fifty minutes in the same room a s someone who could read your thoughts. Mr. Banner motioned for you to walk over to him. You sat in an empty desk across from his desk.

“I uh-” He took off his glasses. “I want to help… S.H.E.I.L.D. approached me yesterday about helping them… figure you out, respectively...”

“Yeah. I want to figure me out too.” You laughed. Dr. Banner didn’t.

“This is serious. Nothing like this has ever happened before. And we also care about you… and you can help. I mean, you just did earlier by describing what it feels like when you jump.” The bell rang. “Think about it.”

**2 nd Period – Study Hall**

After yesterday, you were worried that Mr. Laufeyson would read your mind again. That wasn’t a fun experience. You sat a little farther away from him this time, and sunk into your chair a bit so he couldn’t see your face very well when you were on your laptop. You thought that would work, but when you popped your head up after a few minutes of procrastinating and not studying, he was looking right at you. _Shit_. He looked extremely suspicious of you. You decided to say something in your mind.

_Screw off_. You gave him a mean look to go with it. He looked legitimately offended.

_How dare you speak to a god in such a manner!_ He spoke to you in your mind. You started freaking out. You didn’t expect for him to actually respond.

_Do I scare you, mortal_? He smirked. You stood your ground.

_No. You won’t hurt me here._

_Hmm… I admit, you are right about that…_

_What do you want?_

_Why do I have to want something? Can I not converse with a student?_

_IN MY FREAKING MIND?! That’s it! Get out!_

Mr. Laufeyson sighed and chuckled to himself at his desk. He looked away from you, and stopped talking to you in your head, which was a relief. It felt weird when he did that. Your focus returned to your laptop. You opened the Chemistry notes that you took last period. You decided to stop procrastinating (for now) and study. There weren't a lot...

Only about (what felt like) ten minutes later, you had read them so many times that you felt like you could recite them word for word. _Is that a good thing or a bad thing?..._

_It’s a good thing,_ Mr. Laufeyson said loudly in your thoughts which scared the crap out of you. You jumped in your seat as he laughed out loud.

_YOU SCARED ME! GET OUT!!_

_Ah, so I do scare you…._

_UGH! WELL OF COURSE I’LL JUMP  IF YOU TALK LIKE THAT OUT OF NOWHERE!_

_I suppose… but it was not out of nowhere. I had never left your mind. What is a ‘Periodic Table of Elements’?_

_WHAT THE HELL? YOU CAN’T JUST LISTEN TO MY THOUGHTS LIKE THAT!_

_Why not?_

You could almost hear his smirk in his tone of voice. You had your face buried in your computer, and now were looking up to see that he was indeed smirking. He looked back at his computer and you took the opportunity of him not looking to smile a little. You felt like he left. Good. He looked so collected. He looked emotionless at the moment. (But he was smirking a second ago????) You thought about the actor that played him.

_Ah, Tom Hiddleston…_

_What?_ He looked back up at you. You quickly looked back at your laptop and covered your face- _OH SHIT SORRY I UH I DIDN’T MEAN TO SAY- OR THINK- THAT WHOOPS_

Mr. Laufeyson became suspicious of you again, as you rested your head back on your keyboard. Your laptop was off now, and you just tried to not freak out.

_Can you just get OUT of my head now?_

_I want to know who this Tom Hiddleston is that you think of._

_It’s no one._

You pick your head up and turn your laptop back on to check the time. There’s only five minutes left. You can get through this. You tried as hard as possible to not think about Tom Hiddleston, or Robert Downey Jr., or oh, Chris Evans, Sebastian Stan, Scarlett Johansson…

You quickly stop yourself from thinking about them. Hopefully Mr. Laufeyson wasn’t still in your mind.

_Who are all these people?_

You freak out… _no one, no one, just… random people I used to know..._ You lied.

The bell rings. You get your things together and focus on getting to Math. You walk past Mr. Laufeyson and give him a glare similar to yesterday’s. He smirks in response… ugh.

**3 rd Period – Complex Mathematics**

You walked towards Math, with relief. _Finally, I’m alone in my thoughts._

_I am still here~_

You jumped a little. Son of a bitch was still there.

_You realize that I can mention this to Mr. Stark_

You walked into Complex Mathematics, and Mr. Stark was sitting at his desk reading something on his tablet. You walked slowly because you were seriously considering telling him. You wanted to speak. Mr. Stark beat you to it. He looked up and looked right at you.

“Hey, you’re the first one here. I noticed that. So then I looked at the cameras…” He looks back down at his tablet.

“Why were you practically running out of your last class?” He looked up at you again. He noticed that you still had a look of fear. You really hoped Mr. Laufeyson was gone now. Mr. Stark looked genuinely concerned. You slowly sat in your seat.

“Is Reindeer games bothering you?” He said to try and lighten the mood. It didn’t exactly work. _The Avengers must be keeping an eye on Mr. Laufeyson and his classes..._ You just frowned a little. You opened your mouth to answer, but didn’t know what to say. You closed your mouth again.

“If he’s bothering you, please tell me. I’ll make extra fun of him today for you, ok?” now he was sorting papers with his glasses on. Suddenly you heard Mr. Laufeyson again.

_You are scared of me, mortal, aren’t you? You won't tell him because you know I can find a way to hurt you. You will not tell him. I won't let you-_

“Yes, he is bothering me he’s in my thoughts get him out!” You said with more fear than you intended too.

“JARVIS- shit- Vision, alert Thor of this and get Loki OUT of the library we have a problem. You hear what’s been going on?”

**Yes, sir, I will take care of it.**

“Thank you.” He took his glasses off and got up from his desk. He walked over to you and slowly knelt next to your desk.

“What did he say to you?”

“Nothing much it’s no big deal-”

He addressed you by your first name, “you have to tell us, I know this may seem a bit much to you but it’s not, don’t worry, this happens with us all of the time. It’s protocol. We’ll just need you to… stay after school… were only going to ask you a few questions, okay?” You heard Mr. Laufeyson again.

_...I apologize, mortal. I will no longer read your thoughts._

_It’s okay just… please don’t… say things that are..._

_…I understand_

You felt something weird in your head, and felt better. Mr. Stark noticed. You just told him that Mr. Laufeyson was sorry.

“He… he apologized.” You said, almost with confusion. Mr. Stark nodded. He tapped your desk before getting up. Other students started to walk in. Class continued as normal. Mr. Stark put up more notes, read through them, explained them. He gave an occasional nod to you, to see if you were okay. You were fine now. You would give him a small smile and nod back. You really were okay. Looking back, your conversations in your head with Mr. Luafeyson were actually really funny. You didn’t want him to get in trouble with the higher-ups… you wanted to personally tell him that he was being annoying. Plus, you'd feel the same way if Mr. Barton got in trouble for shooting an arrow somewhere other than the designated area for it... and at you. It was all fun and games though. You'd just personally tell Mr. Laufeyson that he's a jerk later.

_And a world-domination freak_ you thought.

_I still think that is rather rude of you to say, mortal_

_Reindeer Games!_ You were happy he was back. Now you could tell him how annoying he was. He was obviously irritated by the nickname, though.

_…You’ve spoken to Stark, I see…_

_Yes. Anyway, you’re not in trouble, are you? You’re a total ass but you shouldn’t be in trouble. That’d be like Mr. Barton getting in trouble for shooting the beam next to me with an arrow._

_I heard about that. No, I am being more closely watched. I do not mind. I know the cameras are always on anyway._

_Good. Anyway leave me be for now, I have maths to do._

_Alright. I do care for you just as the others do. Although I do not like the names…_

_Just get outta here!  meanie._ You laughed in your mind. Weird. Mr. Laufeyson left and you went back to fully focusing on math. Mr. Stark didn’t notice your conversation. He probably didn’t mind if you talked to Mr. Laufeyson, just as long as _you_ were okay with it, and Mr. Laufeyson wasn’t bothering you. You liked Mr. Stark too. He cared. Everyone did. Which was weird, because you just met them, but then again they have been keeping tabs on you for a while…

Math was easy. You were just doing the basics, so you were done with the notes early. Everyone sat quietly and listened to music or worked on other stuff.

You noticed you got an email from Mr. Stark.

**You sure you’re okay? –Stark**

**Yes. I’m fine, he was just trying to convince me that I’m scared of him. I’m really not, especially now. Do I still have to stay after?**

**That’s good, don’t be scared of him. And yes you are staying after and there’s nothing that you can say to change that!**

**Hmm but I do know someone with a silver tongue that can help me with that…**

**Don’t even think about it. Be there. Okay?**

**Yeah, yeah I’ll be there… Hey, uh, so… what exactly do you know about me?**

**Enough to make a nickname for you, jumpy.**

**Dang it.**

**Nah don’t worry, I won’t torment you with it like I do with Reindeer Games.**

**Ha, thanks.**

The bell rang, so you closed your laptop and grabbed your stuff. You gave a small smile to Mr. Stark, and left for lunch.

**4 th Period – Lunch**

You brought your laptop with you to lunch, and sat down around where you sat yesterday. So did everyone else. It wasn’t as quiet as yesterday, but still fairly quiet. You were just on your computer, messing around, doing whatever. You decided to eavesdrop on some conversations.

“Like it’s so annoying… my parents are constantly worried about me… I’m like, ‘leave me alone for once!’ like ugh I can take care of myself!” You hear one girl say. You listen to another conversation on your left between two guys.

“Mr. Rogers is crazy strong, and he always expects so much of us.”

“Yeah! Like, he’s nice, but doesn’t get that we have limits! ugh!”

You chuckle to yourself. Then you pick up on someone talking quietly behind you.

“She’s in my Chemistry class _and_ my Physical Training class. She pisses me off. I mean, all of us worked so hard to be here, and all she did was jump in front of a camera and was practically invited! Just because she has powers doesn’t mean she’s any better than the rest of us.” A girl said. Ouch. That really hurt... Another girl started talking.

“Yeah, but isn’t she homeless?”

“So what!” The first girl snapped. “All of the teachers are like, obsessed with her. Ohmigosh, speaking of it, I swear, this morning I came into Chemistry with Lindsay, Josh, and Chuck, and she was _talking_ to Dr. Banner! We listened outside for like, only thirty seconds before we walked in, but they were talking about her stupid powers! Dr. Banner literally read up on her stupid file. That’s another thing, she has a file! S.H.I.E.L.D. keeps tabs on her too! I bet she’s even met Director Coulson!”

You stopped listening. You could probably tear up a bit if you kept listening… This girl seriously disliked you… but you haven’t even met! You got mad.

_What a bitch!_ You thought. She came off as an attention hound to you.

_I didn’t ask for any of this! I didn’t tell S.H.I.E.L.D. or the Avengers to give me one ounce of attention! Ugh!_

You were finished eating anyway. You just got up and left, without looking at anything other than the door. You were so done. Maybe if you just walked out, and laid in that alley, you would eventually wake up back home. You _loved_ being here, you really did, but you were constantly freaking out. This world is dangerous. There were so many things here that you didn't understand, because they didn't exist back home. You just wanted a short break. You had no time to mentally prepare yourself before coming here. You were about to go in the elevator, until Thor- crap- Mr. Odinson was there.

“Mortal, where are you going?” He looked at you with suspicion. There were normal school-like staircases in the middle of the 15th floor, so students didn’t use the elevator. You didn’t even realize you had walked that far.

_Shit. Was I seriously going to leave if I wasn’t stopped?_ You were back in reality now. Right. Gotta answer Mr. Odinson.

“Uhh- shoot- sorry- I uh- I zoned out. I didn’t realize where I was going. Lost in thought I guess. Again, sorry.”

“No need to apologize.” Mr. Odinson smiled. Ah! Thor! (Cue internal fangirling) You smiled awkwardly back. You walked together.

“I am Thor- I mean, well, you’re meant to call me Mr. Odinson.”

“Yes,” You laughed and introduced yourself.

“I have heard about you before. You are from another dimension, is that right?”

“Uh, yeah.” You rubbed the back of your neck awkwardly.

“I heard about your first day of training. You’ll make an excellent S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, or team member someday.” He said smiling. “I must depart now, for I have a meeting with my brother. Oh, and I apologize on his behalf for his actions earlier.

“It’s fine. Tell him I forgive him, and to just not be an ass again” You laughed. Thor nodded his head and walked away. _DID HE SERIOUSLY JUST SAY THAT? TEAM MEMBER SOMEDAY? HOLY CRAP!_ You had no time to daydream, for that darn bell rang. 

_Alright, alright, I’ll stay for the full day today… No ditching school for the alley. Now, where was History?..._


	5. Day Two: The Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO, you have History with Bucky first, then Physical Training with the trio (Steve, Sam, Clint) which is my favorite part of this so far, and then Languages with Nat which is also super fun! AHH I FINALLY UPDATED! Happy Thanksgiving? lmao. Anyway, ENJOY MY LOVELIES!

**5 th Period – History**

You were one of the last kids to walk in as the bell rang, and you sat towards the back, next to Genevieve. _Hi! Friend!... I think…_ You smiled at her, and went on your laptop. You wanted to talk to her, and be friendly, but you didn’t know what to say. Maybe just say hi?

“Hi.” You said it as nicely as you could. She didn’t say anything… or move a muscle, for that matter.

“Hey…” You tried again. She was silent, and then blinked and looked at you.

“Oh god I’m so sorry- hi- I’m just tired don’t mind me…”

“It’s ok, I’m tired too!”

“I feel like no matter what school I’m going to - it starts too early.” Genevieve laughed.

“Yeah!” You laughed too. The conversation didn’t continue, but that was okay.

_Baby steps. Baby steps…_

A few minutes had passed, and you noticed that Mr. Barnes wasn’t in. That’s weird. You pointed it out to Genevieve.

“Hey, where do you think Mr. Barnes is?”

“Oh, dang. I don’t know.” Genevieve said. You both looked around the room for a bit, and he wasn’t there. A few others noticed, and looked around too. The bell already rang… Where is he? This made everyone in the room very suspicious. After about fifteen minutes nobody knew what to do.

“Should we look for him?”

“He’s probably just late!”

“Where could he have gone?”

“He was just here yesterday…”

Suddenly, Coulson walked in. _Shit, is this serious?_ You thought. Everyone automatically stood up, and spoke in unison, just like you were told to do if he ever came in.

“Afternoon, sir!” You all spoke like soldiers.

“At ease,” Coulson responded. He stood behind the crappy teacher podium in the front of the room. He looked down, and went through Mr. Barnes’ things. He looked back up, and motioned for everyone to sit down. He walked away from the podium and stood in front of the room.

“I’m afraid Mr. Barnes is not going to be teaching this class anymore…” There were a few gasps, murmurs, and then a short pause. “Since he still has Winter Soldier programming…  he is considered too dangerous for this school. It was too dangerous for Mr. Barnes to be out in the open. He agreed to go into hyper sleep until our best scientists at S.H.I.E.L.D. can figure out how to get The Winter Soldier programming out of his head. Until then, Ms. Maximoff will be teaching your history class.” He paused for a moment.

“Questions?” He asked.

There was only silence. There was a quiet fear in everyone.

But then it started.

“How is he?”

“Is he going to be okay?”

“Is Mr. Barnes H.Y.D.R.A.?”

At first the focus was on Mr. Barnes, but it changed.

“Is this school really safe?”

“Who’s Ms. Maximoff?”

“I’m confused.”

Mr. Coulson could no longer keep up, and people were just randomly asking questions and voicing their opinions.

“I’m having trouble getting used to this school.”

“I think I want to go home.”

“I’m so scared.”

“Are we safe?”

It was actually scary. Events like these opened your eyes to the sick things that SHIELD agents and these heroes have been through. It made the job more… unappealing. Mr. Barnes was forced to be The Winter Soldier. He was tortured, and others were too… You trusted S.H.I.E.L.D. enough to believe that nothing would ever happen in the school that would hurt any of you, but outside of school…

The mass of concern finally started to form into a calmer group discussion about safety… and H.Y.D.R.A. You sat there, scared and confused. Genevieve had joined the conversation, and turned her desk to everyone. Everyone had their desks turned, facing the center of the room, except you. Coulson sat at the teacher’s desk, watching everyone, and listening. You sat there, staring into space.

It may have been unrelated, but your situation hit you. You felt like your true emotions had been turned back on. You felt a wave of fear, and guilt.

You remembered that, you’re not even home. You’re not with your family. You’re not with your friends. You haven’t seen any of them in months.

_What the hell was I even thinking? What am I even doing here? How selfish of me to not immediately try to get back home after appearing here! I should’ve stayed in the alley! What am I doing here? Everyone I know must be worried sick to their stomachs. What am I doing here? Everyone must think I’m dead. What was I thinking? How long have I been here? Since July? Two months? What am I doing here? That’s so long… I feel like I’ve only been here two weeks. What am I doing? Oh my god. What am I doing??? How stupid could I possibly be? What was I thinking? What was I thinking? How could I let this all happen?_

Someone said your name. You freaked out and looked up. Everyone was staring at you.

“What do… you think?... About Mr. Barnes being The Winter Soldier? And going into hyper sleep?” Someone asked. You quickly looked over to Coulson. He nodded his head, waiting for you to talk. You couldn’t speak for a moment. Your throat was dry. You felt weights on your shoulders, from the guilt you had from what you did. _Don’t think about that!_

Everyone was still looking at you. _Shit._

“I…” You went back to your memory of seeing _Captain America: Civil War._

“I think… well… It wasn’t Mr. Barnes’ fault... that he’s The Winter Soldier.” A couple of people reacted. Then silence. They wanted you to continue.

“He was… tortured by H.Y.D.R.A. and… I think that he made the right choice about going into hyper sleep. And, if things go well, the scientists will help him… and he’ll wake up soon.” There were a few more reactions and murmurs. Was that good? Or…

“She’s right.” Director Coulson said. “It’s best he takes time to rest… and get help. I know some of you may assume that he’s safe to be around, but… it’s just better that he gets help.” He got up.

“Well, it is 12:20, and class will be over soon. You can handle yourselves for 15 minutes, right?” Coulson joked and left the room. A few people laughed, but after he left it was silent. No one knew what to say. What would any of you say? That was a serious matter… and it’s hard to lighten the mood, but Coulson’s attempt was appreciated. You sat quietly and messed around on your laptop. You read some news articles about the Civil War, (they actually called it Civil War here too, except it’s not _Captain America: Civil War_ , it’s “The Avengers’ Civil War”). You made it look like you didn’t know much about what happened, even though you saw the movie and knew the details of the event. That was one of the _last_ things you want S.H.I.E.L.D. or the Avengers to find out – that you knew everything.

_I mean, what about Guardians of the Galaxy? And Thanos? And Infinity War? I know things about that… that they don’t know. They probably don’t even know that Thanos is after the infinity stones and has the gauntlet. Shoot._

You felt guilty for not warning anyone, but at the same time, you felt like you couldn’t. You had to let things happen as they were supposed to. Then again, if things here did happen as they were supposed to, how were _you_ here?

 

**6 th Period – Physical Training**

            _Ok, so, will I get to train like everyone else today? Or will I have to train by myself again?_ You thought. As fun as it is to train _just_ with Mr. Rogers, you want to fit in. At least a little. People are already starting to feel strongly about you… one way or another. (*cough* LUNCH *cough*) S.H.I.E.L.D. hasn’t released your file or anything, but word spread fast that you have powers, that you’re homeless (only in this world you are, but to them, that’s homeless since they don’t know where you’re from), and that you’re becoming close with The Avengers. Already. You think. Anyway, so right now you were back in physical training, changed and all, lined up against the wall, awaiting instructions.

Your mind started to wander. You remembered Mr. Stark ~~asking~~ telling you about staying after school to “answer questions.” You were curious as to this was actually about Mr. Laufeyson, or if Mr. Stark just made this seem like it was about Mr. Laufeyson, when really it’s going to be another lecture about how you should live with S.H.I.E.L.D., or how you should do this, or that, or whatever. Director Coulson already asked you to stay with S.H.I.E.L.D., or at least have them relocate you for “safety”. You refused and made it a point that you weren’t. Surprisingly, they let you. (or they were scared of you because you got very angry). Besides, they can watch you with city cameras 24/7… You snapped out of your thoughts when Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barton walked in… and they looked serious. Like, ‘something just happened’ serious. _…What the heck could’ve happened in the span of a-_ oH _BUCKY_ you thought. That must’ve been upsetting for Mr. Rogers. Mr. Wilson walked out and spoke for him.

            “Alright guys, we’re going to relax a bit today. We made you guys work really hard yesterday, so…” Mr. Barton finished for Mr. Wilson, “We are going to play a little game of Capture the Flag.” And everyone started getting really excited. Capture the Flag was promising.

            “I can’t wait!”

            “That sounds like so much fun!”

            “Yeah my arms still hurt from yesterday!”

            Everyone was happy until someone said…

            “What about the girl with the powers?!”

            …

            The room fell silent. People started to look at you. Mr. Rogers suddenly looked up from staring at the floor and tried to figure out why it’s quiet. He put together what the kid said and looked at you. He cleared his throat.

            “She can use her powers as an advantage.” Everyone immediately was annoyed and upset, or in awe and excited. The same kid spoke up. You were just terrified.

            “But that’s not fair for the team that she’s not on!” He whined. Mr. Rogers took this into consideration, as Mr. Barton and Mr. Wilson watched him. Mr. Rogers paced back and forth for a few moments, thinking. He stopped. He had an idea.

            “Ok, so everyone on each team is going to have a nerf gun. When you get shot, you have to be down for 10 seconds. 10 _full_ seconds. Each hit, another 10 seconds. Then you have to go back to your base, and count to ten again before you can get back out there. This is so your teammates can continue on without people immediately trying to turn around and get past them. You wait until it’s clear after ten seconds to leave”

            Mr. Wilson chimed in, “So if you get shot twice in a row, you’re down for 20 seconds. You wait until it’s clear, and _then_ you go back to your base.”

            “Exactly!” Mr. Rogers thanked Mr. Wilson for catching on. He smiled for a moment, but he quickly went back to being serious. He said your name.

            “You won’t have a nerf gun, and you’ll still have to follow the rules.”

            Everyone found that pretty fair. You, on the other hand were still terrified. Mr. Barton started explaining how the teams were going to be decided.

            “If you get a one, you’re on the red team. If you get a two, you’re on the blue team. Everything is already set up, so just immediately go to your side after getting your number. Mr. Wilson will hang out in the red team’s base, I’ll be in the blue team’s base. We’ll guide you.” He said.

            He started going down the line giving everyone numbers. You started to get really nervous.

            “One, two, one, two…”

            You didn’t know if you could do this. You hated not being given a nerf gun, but it was only fair…

            “One, two, one, two…”

            What if you couldn’t do it? What if you lost for your team? What if you disappointed them?

            “One, two, one…”

            Mr. Barton approached you.

            “Two. Blue team. I’ll see you over there.”

            You nodded and headed over towards the blue mats, where random obstacles were set up, and some taller mats were stood up in front of and against the back wall.

            _Guess that’s the base…_

            You jogged over, and everyone already had nerf guns when you walked in. They tried to carry on with their conversations, however, they couldn’t help but give you side glances, or make you the new subject of their conversation. You patiently stood in the back, waiting for Mr. Barton to come in.

            _Where is he?..._ You listened for him, but overheard some conversations in the process.

            “We got so lucky that we have her on our team!”

            “We better win!”

            “I’m not going to do anything; we have that girl anyways…”

            “I don’t feel like playing.”

            “I almost feel bad for the other team...”

            Mr. Barton ran in.

            “Ok everyone, I’m going to help you win!”

            “…”

            “…”

            He is wearing his Hawkeye outfit.

            _He is wearing his Hawkeye outfit._

            Mr. Barton noticed everyone’s surprised faces.

            “Oh this? Yeah… we were just going to play a game but… why not do things like this? It’s more fun. Oh, and I have something for you. C’mon, we’ll only be a second.” He gestured to you. You didn’t even realize what he said. You froze.

            “Hello?” Mr. Barton waved his hand in your face.

            “Wha- oh…”

            “Come on.”

            You started to follow Mr. Barton. He walked much more quickly than you. You had to occasionally run to keep up.

            “You… you have something for me?... As in-”

            “As in a suit.”

            You were in shock. _What?_

            Mr. Barton continued.

            “Yeah, it’s just a regular suit, but it lets you get more air, the boots will help you get a good landing, you know, the basics. But slightly designed for your kind of powers.”

“My kind of powers?”

“You know, jumping, flying, etc…”

“Oh… ok.”

Mr. Barton grabbed a backpack sitting in the corner of the room to you. He gestured to the girls’ locker room.

            “Go ahead. Be back at the base in like, five or ten minutes.”

            Mr. Barton turned to leave… but you had to ask…

            “Wait!... uh… why’d you give me this? You didn’t have to…”

            Mr. Barton smiled.

            “You’ll need it eventually anyway. You do want to join S.H.E.I.L.D., right?”

            “Oh… uh… I mean, yeah…”

            He smiled again before walking away.

            _They gave me a suit… They gave me a freaking suit…_ You could pass out.

            Once Mr. Barton was out of sight, you bolted into the girls’ locker room to check out the suit. You opened the backpack and pulled it out.

            _Oh god._

            It was made out of a material you couldn’t name… and it almost reminded you of Black Widow’s outfit… although it looked less tight. It was also navy blue, not black. The darker navy boots looked comfortable, and there was a belt… there were gloves that didn’t cover your fingers… and it felt like there was metal inside… near the knuckles??? For punching maybe, but you weren’t punching anyone in this game…

            You put on the suit and boots, leaving the gloves behind, and it actually fit you pretty well. Since it wasn’t tight, there was only a little zipper in the back, which you managed to zip. You looked at yourself. You noticed how the suit was a lighter shade from the waist up, making it look like you were wearing a shirt and pants. It was quarter-sleeved, and had a rounded neck.

            _Oh shoot – I should probably go back out._

            You put the backpack in a gym locker with your other stuff and ran out, and on your way back to your base, you decided to make an entrance. You know, you have a suit and all… you should take it for a test run. You look up at the beams going across the ceiling, and look around to see if anyone is watching. Coast is clear.

            You leap up, expecting to reach out and grab the beam, however, you flew past it.

            “Shit!” You whisper-yelled. You had to grab the beam on your way falling down, and swung yourself up so you landed standing.

            _Wow. I have a great view from here… definitely an advantage. No wonder I don’t have a nerf gun._

            You walked on the beam, heading towards your base. You suddenly remembered, you were going to have to jump down, obviously.

            _I hope these boots work really well. This looks like a far jump. Maybe if I jump onto one of the obstacles first, and then do something cool and land on the ground… yeah, I guess I’ll try that._

            Your teammates came into view underneath you, and they didn’t notice you. They were talking to Mr. Barton, and they looked like they were all in awe.

            _Probably asking him about being Hawkeye. He has a pretty cocky smile._

            You figured you should jump down now, before they have to call for you.

            _Here goes nothing._

            You leapt forward, automatically doing a quick forward flip in the air, and moved your legs so you could do that awesome superhero landing. You NAILED IT.

            _That hurt my one knee a little though…_

            Everyone had turned their heads by now, and they were looking at you.

            You got up and casually walked off of the obstacle, onto some gymnastic mat, and landed on your two feet. Everyone was looking at your suit, which just hit you, making you a bit nervous. Your confident posture went away. Some people in the back whispered about you.

            “She has a suit...”

            “Whoa…”

            “Lucky…”

            Mr. Barton got his bow ready, with three nerf arrows in his hand.

            “It suits you. Ha, get it?” Everyone groaned at his pun. He chuckled and clapped his hands, suddenly becoming more serious.

            “Ok guys, we’re going to win. No, not because ‘we have the girl with powers,’ because we can make a good team. Ok, we have… what, 16 including me? Ok.”

            He analyzed everyone quickly, determining their positions in the game.

            “Ok… Mr. Wilson will be using his wings, so we need someone above, to fight him off.” He said, looking at you. You didn’t know how to respond.

            “Wha- oh- but will he have a nerf gun?”

            “Nope. Sky powers won’t have a nerf gun. I’m using a bow, and someone on the other team will also be using a bow. We’re trying to make it fair. Anyway, we’re going on defense, so I want 4 people inside the base, 6 people close by, and only 5 out there trying to get the other team’s flag.”

            Immediately the four people closest to the flag took on positions, and four people stepped to the entrance, near Mr. Barton, ready to get the flag.

            “I’ll lead you guys to the other base, and the rest of you-” Mr. Barton looked at you.

            “Don’t let anybody near our base.”

            Suddenly everyone could hear Mr. Rogers yelling,

            “Ready positions!”

            Everyone ran off to where they had to go. Four people stood ready around the flag, Mr. Barton and his four went to the front of the base, ready to take off running, and five people went out the sides, surrounding the base. You looked around, frantically figuring out where to go.

            _Well, I’ll go up I guess. Sky Power…_

            You jumped without any effort onto a nearby obstacle, and then lightly jumped up, just reaching a beam, so you swung yourself up so you were on your feet. You saw Mr. Wilson standing on an obstacle across the gym.

            _Crap. I feel really nervous now._

            Mr. Roger’s spoke up again.

            “And…”

            The room was silent for a moment.

            “Go!”

            Everyone immediately sprang into action, Mr. Clint and his group ran off, as did those surrounding the base to spread themselves out and cover more ground. You looked back up to see Mr. Wilson jumping up, using his wings to get to an obstacle towards the center. Your instincts told you to go get him, but you were on defense. You’d be disobeying orders, which you did not want to do. You walked slightly forward on the beams, looking out for anyone trying to sneak underneath you. You couldn’t shoot anyone, so you decided to warn your teammates when someone came too close. It worked pretty well.

            “Red Team! 12:00!”

            “Got them, thanks!’

            “You guys! Look behind you!”

            “Thank you!”

            “Up here! The Red Team is approaching from your right!”

            “Thanks!”

            The system worked really well for a few minutes. Mr. Wilson tried to do something similar, but he couldn’t get the same view you had. The beams were too close to the ceiling for him to fly up, limiting him to the obstacles. You had quite the cocky smile now.

            You were feeling really confident, until you noticed someone trying to sneak in from your right. You noticed and went to say something, until Mr. Wilson hit the beam underneath you, flying around, and back to his spot. This threw off your balance, you fell sitting on the beam, and your position was compromised from the noise Mr. Wilson made with the beam. You heard the red team members telling each other where you were.

            “Look! There she is! Up there!”

            “Get her!”

            You had no choice but to jump down. You stumbled a bit as you hit the ground, feet first, thank goodness. The boots… actually helped a lot. You then realized that you were in the maze of obstacles, and you were lost.

            “Shit.” You muttered. You went towards the general direction of your base, walking this way and that way.

            _I really did have an advantage up there…_ You thought.

            You made it back to your base, finding the four guarding the flag, and Mr. Barton, who almost looked like he was out of breath.

            “They’re… also on the defensive… Almost everyone is guarding that… damn… flag… whew.” He stood up straight, looking around as more people gathered at the base.

            “Ok guys, we have to go on the offensive. We have to give them everything we’ve got. Otherwise, neither team will win, let alone ours. I want the four that were guarding the flag to switch out, and I only want three people here, while the rest of us go get that damn flag.” He said, as if he really wants it. Ok, he does, but this is just a game?...

            Mr. Barton said your name. You perked up.

            “I want you to take it. The flag. We can distract them for you, and you can sneak in from behind.” You got a little cocky.

            “No problem, I can just-” Mr. Barton cut you off, shaking his head,

            “You can’t get there by the beams. They’re looking out for you up there. You have to go the long way.” He said. You lost that confidence you just had. He told you where to go though.

            “Ok, so minus the three at the base, we have thirteen people. I want nine people to charge through the middle, and four to sneak in from the left.” He said, and then looked at you.

            “I want you to go in from the right, around the outside, the long way. It’s not hard to get to their base, you can do it.” He nodded at you, and a group of nine, including him, jogged off. The four that were to come in from the left got ready.

            You jogged off to the right, trying to find your way through. A right here, and left there, a few more rights? It was a bit confusing. You could tell that you had just passed the middle, since the mats and obstacles were now red. You heard footsteps. You stopped like a deer in headlights. You quietly looked around, starting to walk again, but with quieter steps. You heard footsteps nearby again.

            _Oh my god oh my god… Please not be a person please not be a person…_

            Mr. Rogers jumped out from behind an obstacle, in his Captain America suit, with his shield up, facing you. To say that you were startled would be an understatement. You fell backwards out of fear, covering you mouth so you wouldn’t scream and reveal your location.

            You quickly got up though. You didn’t want to look weak. You didn’t know Mr. Rogers was playing.

            “You’re on the Red Team?! I mean, Mr. Rogers, I didn’t know you were playing the game.” You whisper-yelled.

            “Well I am. And I’m defending that flag. If you want it,”

            You held your breath. He continued,

            “You have to go through me.”

            You were very scared now. Very scared. Mr. Rogers put his shield on his back, revealing his hands in fists.

            “Let’s see what you got. One on one.”

            You did not believe he just said that.

            “Mr. Rogers I can’t-”

            He threw a light punch and you ducked.

            _…we’re really doing this? Oh god…_

            You put your hands up, in fists. He threw another punch, you blocked. He then went in for a stronger punch, and you ducked again. Adrenaline fueled your newly discovered fighting skills.

            “I thought I was defense, not you.” Mr. Rogers chuckled. This made you pissed.

            You threw a punch at him while he chuckled, and he blocked at the last second possible. He looked a little surprised.

            “Ok, I guess that’s how it is.” He suddenly jumped up, spun, and tried to kick you in the air. You quickly jumped up high while his leg went for the kick, and you forward flipped above his head. You quickly looked behind you, his back to you. You jumped at a normal height kicked the back of his shield with both of your legs, pushing him forward, and sending you flying into a nearby obstacle, but you immediately got on your feet again.

            “Sorry!” You said, not too loudly, before running off towards his base. You heard him in the distance talk into his coms,

            “Sam? I’m down… yes… yup… ok… one… two… three…”

            You were running as quickly as you could, and you didn’t have to care about being quiet, because everyone was fighting and talking in front of their base. You heard Mr. Wilson talking and chuckling.

            “Clint! How could you? This could’ve been more peaceful.”

            “Well somebody’s gotta win.”

            “So you take the offence?”

            “You didn’t really give me much of a choice.”

            You stopped paying attention to the exchange and focused on getting that flag. You slowed down and peaked around an obstacle, seeing that there were a lot of people guarding the flag. You figured the only way to get was jump in and jump out, at an extremely high speed of course. It’s your best shot at getting the flag.

            You suddenly heard red team people yelling,

            “They’re coming in from our right! They’re coming in from our right! Go, go, go!”

            That must’ve been your queue, since you were on their left, so you moved a little closer when nobody was looking until you were behind another obstacle. Some more red team members went into position around the banner.

            _Crap. Why won’t they all go to their right?_ You thought.

            You figured it was now or never. You had to grab the flag while your team distracted at least a decent amount of the red team. You backed up, getting ready to jump. It wasn’t a far jump, but you were nervous. You saw arrows fly across the opposite side of the flag from you, turning all of the heads of the red team members inside towards their right.

            “NOW!” Mr. Barton called out to you, saying your name.

            _SHIT!_

            You jumped up, trying to not go too far, and landed right in front of their flag. You grabbed it and jumped out facing your base as fast as possible. All of the yelling and footsteps came together to one sound. You blocked it as you sloppily landed around the center, and you started running and jumping from obstacle to obstacle as fast as you humanly could. You saw a few nerf bullets go past you, none touching you. You ducked behind an obstacle for second, before jumping up again towards your base.

            Mr. Barton brought your ears back to reality.

            “YES! GO WE’LL COVER YOU!”

            You could hear the yelling better now. You heard heavy footsteps. You heard the running. _This is so intense…_

You were so close. You could see your flag in your base now.

            _So… close…_

            Mr. Rogers jumped out from the side, facing you, shield protecting him. You stopped dead in your tracks.

            He looked at you, then at the banner, and then at you again. You guessed that you should speak first again.

            “I got you down once, I can get you down again.” You said, almost laughing at the end, trying to keep the mood light.

            “Do it.” Mr. Rogers said. He quickly spun around and went for a higher kick this time. You ducked, got up and went for a punch. He blocked you with his shield.

            But you had an idea.

            _I can jump on the shield._

            Mr. Rogers went in for punch, you blocked. You pretended to go for a kick, making him lower his shield.

            You went for it.

            Jumping onto his shield, you immediately after flung up, flipping forward twice, and doing a pretty great superhero landing behind him. He turned around, surprised, as you set the red team banner next to the blue team banner. He laughed, looking at the ground, shaking his head.

            “Well, you’re lucky I went easy on you.”

            “Sure you did Cap.” You realized what you called him.

            “Oh- I mean uh Mr. Rogers, I’m sorry-”

            “It’s okay. Captain is as acceptable, it’s my position after all.”

            “Yeah, yeah.” You chuckled. Mr. Rogers smiled before turning around and jogging towards the middle, while you followed him. Everyone was in the center when you got there.

            “GUYS! Game over! Blue won!” Your teammates immediately celebrated, dropping the nerf guns and cheering. Mr. Barton dropped his bow and leaned against an obstacle, looking relieved. Mr. Wilson just shook his head, hesitantly accepting his defeat. The red team tried to make excuses about how they didn’t have anyone that had powers like you, until they realized that Mr. Rogers joined halfway through, and was on the red team. They wouldn’t believe that you beat him in a fight. Twice!

…

            You finished changing, and put your suit in the backpack. You couldn’t believe you had your own suit now. You figured that you’d put it in your locker on your way to Languages, and leave it in school. You’d never want to risk losing this. This was your new prized possession, other than your old phone of course. You took your old phone out and looked at it for a second. It never adjusted to this universe’s internet, so everything on it was from home. You often wondered if it worked, or if you could text someone. _Would it work?_ You couldn’t think about that now though. The bell rang, you had to go.

**7 th Period – Languages**

            Today, thank god, a lot less students were freaking out about sitting near Ms. Romanoff. _I guess since there’s assigned seating, or since they’re tired from waking up early, or both, it doesn’t seem to be as big a deal anymore._ You were on your laptop, doing whatever, until the bell rang and Ms. Romanoff walked in. She set down a large briefcase on her desk, and looked really happy. Like, really happy. _Should we be scared?..._

            “Class, today I thought we’d hold off on getting deep into the work. I thought you guys should use the comms yourselves, and that it should be a part of your grade…” Ms. Romanoff smirked. She opened the briefcase to reveal tiny earpieces… Everyone gasped and immediately couldn’t wait. You were excited too.

            “I’m going to hand these out, and don’t do anything until I tell you too.”

            Ms. Romanoff began to walk around with the briefcase, giving everyone their own small device.

            “These are what we normally use. They are great at picking up your voice clearly, and playing the audio to others clearly. I’ll let you keep these, but not to bring home. Each of you will write your name on a small bag and put your earpiece in there, and I will keep it in this briefcase.”

            She finished handing them out, and walked back to the front of the room.

            “Now, press the button on the outside of the earpiece, and put it on.”

            Everyone excitedly followed her instructions as she did the same with her own device.

            “You cannot hear each other through them right now, and I can’t hear you, you can only hear me.” You heard it through the comms. Everyone was amazed. It was like her voice was clearer through the comms than it was in person.

“Now,” she continued, “we’re going to play a little game with these.” She said, getting everyone hyped up. She sat at her desk and started typing on her computer, and disconnected herself from the rest of the class.

“I’m going to partner you all up with someone, and I want you to look forward and look as normal as possible. Pretend to do work. You are going to talk to your unknown partner through the comms, and describe yourselves to one another, only by looks. No turning fully around, only over-the-shoulder glances. I’m sending you all the seating chart now. The first two to know each other’s names win. You won’t get anything, you’ll just win. Anyway, I’ll set everyone up now.”

You all patiently waited, and started acting normal. Some kids went on their laptops, some took out notebooks and did work for another class or doodled. You decided to go through your notes on your laptop, and maybe organize them a little? Your History notes were looking messy…

You suddenly heard a low beep from the comms. Ms. Romanoff got up from her desk and went back to the center of the room. She looked around as if she was expecting something. Everyone stayed silent.

“Well… go on, say hi.”

Everyone hesitantly spoke into the comms, greeting their unknowns in different ways.

“Hey there…”

“Woah… hi”

“Can you hear me?”

The chatter from everyone at once made it hard for anyone trying to pick out their unknowns by listening for their voices.

You didn’t know what to say. Well, you didn’t even have to say anything. Your unknown spoke first.

“Hello?”

It sounded so clear, as if they were standing right next to you.

“Hi… unknown…” You chuckled a little. They did too.

“Unknown? That sounds boring… Let’s come up with nicknames for one another!” They said. Their voice was higher, yet it sounded more like a male’s. You answered them,

“Well okay. Why don’t we start to describe ourselves and _then_ come up with nicknames?”

“Ok, ok. Well, I guess I’ll start. I’m a boy, I uh… I’m not allowed to tell you where I sit, am I?” He asked jokingly. You laughed.

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Ok well… I have blonde hair… blue eyes, fair skin, you know, I’m a typical blonde.”

“Well then I already have a nickname for you, blondie.”

“Dammit, I should’ve seen that coming. Your turn!”

“Ok, ok…” You laughed, and described your hair, eyes, and skin tone. You went on to describe what you were wearing, which was pretty easy.

“Hmm… I think I need a little more information for your nickname! I want to do something different!” He laughed.

“… Well, I don’t think I’m allowed to say this, but then again, I don’t think it’ll help you figure out who I am but…” You paused for a moment.

“I uh… I have powers…”

It was silent for a moment. You held your breath.

“What kind of powers?” He finally responded.

“Nothing special, nothing special… I can just jump high, almost like flying, but not really because I immediately come down… anyway, yeah I have powers like that.”

It was quiet again. You felt serious now. What if he judged you? What if he thought you were a freak? What if-

“HA! I’m going to call you Bunny! Because you can jump really high!” He laughed.

“Ha ha… very funny.”

“It is, isn’t it? Bunny! Ok Bunny, blondie here, let’s get to work!”

He was quite energetic. You decided to describe more about your hair length, more about what you were doing on your laptop, etc. He then decided to describe what he was wearing.

“I’m wearing a white, button-down shirt, black jeans, and black shoes too. Rather plain though, don’t you think?”

His voice sounded so high and sweet. It didn’t fail to make you laugh to yourself a little every time he spoke.

“Yeah, sure!”

“Anyway, I think I know who you are. I’ll check the seating chart now!” That sounded creepy out of context. Anyway, you looked over your shoulder as casually as possible, and behind you, about two rows to your right, you saw someone that looked like the person you were talking to. He was smiling too. You looked on the seating chart.

_Hmm… it looks like his name is… Alexander Louis Bonnaire III? Wow… fancy name…_

You decided that you should ask him if you got his name right.

“Hey, is your name… Alexander Louis Bonnaire?... The third?” You asked. He chuckled.

“Yes, but I prefer just Alexander, thank you.” You were both laughing now.

“No problem!”

He guessed your name right, and to say he was overjoyed would be an understatement.

“Yes! We did it! We make a great team! GO BUNNY AND BLONDIE!”

“Yes, we make a good team. Hey, what should we say to Ms. Romanoff?”

“I don’t know, should we raise our hands?”

“Maybe, I mean-”

The two of you were interrupted by Ms. Romanoff herself through the comms.

“Game over, everyone. Three pairs just discovered each other’s’ names.”

Ms. Romanoff disconnected all of the comms and read aloud the names of the pairs that had won.

“Dominica Montez and Amanda Simmons, nice job. Michael Johnson and Alexa Mari, wonderful.”

She called your name, and you couldn’t help but perk up with confidence.

“…and Alexander Bonnaire. Excellent.”

Annnddd then Alexander spoke up.

“Thank you Ms. Romaoff!”

He smiled as widely as humanly possible.

“o-kay… so tomorrow we’ll be taking notes on common codes and maybe Thursday we’ll use the comms again.”

The bell was about to ring, so everyone started getting up and heading towards the door. You were just closing your laptop when…

“Hi Bunny!”

You turned around to see Alexander, standing behind you, beaming. You couldn’t help but smile back.

“Hi Blondie!”

He made a fake groan at the nickname and sat down in the desk behind you, before perking up again.

“It was nice working with you! We should team up again if we can.”

“Of course, we basically won today.”

“Hey, have you made any other friends here yet?”

Although that may seem like a weird question, it kind of wasn’t. Almost nobody in the school knew each other before starting here, so most people only had a handful of friends that they’re known for, literally, a day.

“There’s this one girl I talk to in History class, but that’s it. I don’t sit with her during lunch though.”

“Do you sit with anyone?”

“No…”  
            “I don’t either! We should sit together!”

“Actually, yeah, that’d be great!”

            The bell rang, causing Alexander to dramatically leap out of the desk. Is he a ballet dancer or something?  
            “We must depart now, goodbye new friend!” and with that, he leaped away, and skipped out of the room.

            _Alrighty then._

            Ms. Romaoff called your name.

            “You’re staying, right? Tony- I mean, Mr. Stark told me about an incident with Mr. Laufeyson earlier. You’ll be staying to talk about that, right?”  
            “Yeah, it’s ok though, it was just”

            “I’m just kidding. He’s pretending it’s about that.”

            Your suspicions were confirmed. Of course, it’s going to be another lecture as to why you should be living with SHIELD or something. Dammit.

            “I knew it…” You muttered. Ms. Romanoff just chuckled.

            “There’s a board room upstairs, I’ll be taking you there.”

            _Upstairs?... Students aren’t supposed to be allowed upstairs… what._

            “But aren’t-”

            “This is an outside-of-school matter.”

            “Oh.”

            “Anyway, let’s go.” She picked up the briefcase and walked out. You quickly gathered your things and followed her out.

            _Where are my old friends when I need them?_

            She led you to the elevator, and next thing you knew, you were going up.

            _Let’s just get this over with…_


End file.
